Bruce's Baggage
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Beth is hurt at the Hulk's expense, and Bruce feels guilty. Set after "Living with the Avengers"
1. Baggage

**Hello again! This story focuses on Bruce and Beth. Thanks for all reviews on my other story, you guys rock! Again, reviews are much appreciated and Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to a searing pain ripping through my leg. I was practically blinded by it. I couldn't remember where I was. All I could focus on was the pain. I looked down and saw my right leg twisted at an odd angle, to say the least. _Good Lord,_I thought. _For all that is good in the world make this stop! _ I tried to look around and remember where I was. Then it hit me.

_I am in the middle of the road. With cars zooming by. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE_ ROAD.

I did what any teenage girl would do in a time like this. I screamed bloody murder, just hoping someone would hear me.

"HELP! HEEELLLLLP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?! MY LEG IS BROKEN! I CAN'T MOVE! HEELLLLLP!"

All my yelling caused my leg to hurt even worse, if that was even was possible. I started losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was a large green hand carefully scooping me up.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital. The first thing I noticed was my leg, covered in a bright yellow cast. Then I saw the Avengers, lounging about in the hospital room. Good Morning America was on, and everybody's eyes were glued to the screen. They didn't see me wake up.

"How did y'all know I would have wanted yellow?" I ask with a smile, appreciative of the small gesture.

"BETH AWAKES!" boomed Thor, and I laughed at his enthusiasm. Instantly everyone gathered around the hospital bed, asking questions.

"How do you feel?" Clint asked. I was surprised at his concern; Clint wasn't one for showing emotions.

"I feel groggy and my leg is plastered up, but other than that I feel just peachy." I answer, trying to joke around. "I feel okay guys, no need to crowd

around. Just one question: How did my leg break? I don't really remember anything."

I look around at the suddenly awkward bunch. It took me a second to realize that Bruce wasn't there.

"Where's Bruce?" I demanded. No one spoke up. "Where is he?" I asked again. Then I remembered. Bruce and I were driving to the store, when someone running a red light hit us. The impact was so forceful , it flipped us over and we rolled into a nearby ditch. Bruce started "hulking out", and I was trying to calm him down. We both got out of the car, and a roaring Hulk swatted me into the intersection.

"He thinks this is his fault, doesn't he? Oh my goodness! Don't tell me he thinks he hurt me!" I get really worked up at this point. "Where is he? I need to talk to him!" I begin sobbing, feeling to guilt wash over me. I wasn't mad at Bruce. He couldn't help it. Sure, my leg hurt, but it was an accident. "I-I need to tell him it's okay, that I'm not mad at him…" I start to cry into my pillow, and someone rubs my back.

"I'll try and find him." Steve volunteered. Thor joined him and they went to search for our friend.

* * *

An hour later, after swapping bad jokes with Natasha and Tony, Steve and Thor walked in with Bruce.

"Could we please talk privately?" I ask.

"But I like this show!" Tony whined.

"Out." I command, and gesture to the door.

Every one shuffles out as Bruce stands nervously to the side.

"Beth, I am so sorry. I should have been more in control and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Bruce." I interrupt. "This wasn't your fault. We got in a serious car crash. It was the crazy who ran the light's fault. Don't guilt trip."

"I just feel so, so sick with myself." Bruce confessed. " Even though the crash wasn't my fault, I should have stayed calm. You were trying to help me and I hit you so hard you landed into oncoming traffic. It's a wonder you survived at all. I have this horrible green monster inside of me. I can't do things I used to. I've killed so many people! I haven't felt completely human ever since!" he says as he sits down on the uncomfortable hospital chair. He buries his head in his hands and heaves a horrible sigh.

I look at him with sad eyes, amazed at his confession. "Bruce, I want you to know that I am not mad at you. Not in the slightest. This just means I'll be hobbling around for six weeks. I can make Tony my personal servant, and hog the T.V. Sure, walking will be more difficult, but it's only walking. Promise me you won't beat yourself up, ok?"

Bruce looked at me, and I could tell he still didn't believe me. I knew I had to convince him now or never.

"Bruce. We all have our own baggage. Yours just happens to be large and green. You are a super hero for Pete's sake! You saved New York City! I certainly couldn't do that. This gift you have has helped so many people, but you only dwell on the bad parts. You are an amazing, kind, genius of a person. Let go of your shame and anger. The longer you carry your baggage, the harder it will be to get more in control."

Again, Bruce just stares at me. It seems like minutes go by, me holding his gaze so I know he gets the point I'm trying to make. He smiles. It is a small smile, but a smile none the less,

"Thank you, Beth. You are the first person to ever tell me that. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that, until you told me." Bruce finally says, the smile growing larger.

"What are friends for?" I reply, glad I got through to him.

"Yeah. I guess we are friends,huh?" Bruce agrees.

"I think living with the same crazy bunch for a few months automatically makes you friends." I joke.

"I suppose you're right." he said, and I could tell he was finally letting go.


	2. Letting Go

**Here is another chapter! **

Coming home from the hospital was interesting, to say the least. Since my cast went a little above the knee, it was hard to maneuver into the car. After twenty minutes, we gave up and had Thor fly me home. Flying with Thor was really fun! It is surprisingly relaxing. We even beat the others back. When I hobbled into the den, there was a surprise waiting for me.

The armchair was covered in fluffy pillows and blankets. A mini-fridge had been installed. Upon closer examination, it was filled with chocolate milk and sweet tea, my all-time favorite drinks. Tons of snacks were piled into a box next to the fridge. I saw a giant stack of all my favorite movies by the T.V.

I turned around and saw everyone standing expectantly in the doorway. They obviously took a long time preparing the room for my arrival. I was so lucky to have these people as my friends.

"You guys are seriously the best people ever. Group hug?" I ask, and hold out my arms. Everybody rushes over, even Tony, and surrounds me in an awesome hug. They let go, and a Disney movie marathon begins, with Lion King of course.

* * *

It had been about three weeks into having my cast. Everybody had signed and drawn on it. I liked the way everybody's name and pictures blended so easily together. What I liked even more was Bruce's transformation. He was holed up in the lab less frequently, and more out with everyone else. I even noticed how he got irritated less easily, and laughed a lot more.

"Hey Bruce," I say. He and I were in the kitchen, he making pasta and I doing Pre-Cal.

"What?" he asks as he stirs the sauce.

"I'm really proud of you. I can tell you are letting go. You seem happier, and more at ease. You are officially losing your baggage." I compliment, with a huge grin on my face.

Bruce smiles back, his grin lighting up his whole face. "Thanks. Life is less heavy when you aren't carrying a giant green suitcase around." He replied.

I laugh and get back to my homework.


End file.
